


El Matador Del Mar

by Missparrow101



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missparrow101/pseuds/Missparrow101
Summary: She, innocent, afraid and captured. He dominant, stern and very sure of his destiny. Is there a chance for her to win this Capitan's trust, his love?
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ending up on a pirate ship had never been on my bucketlist. However, here I was, tucked away in a cabin, door locked and guarded, all to prevent me from escaping. Not that I would have risked that. The captain of this vessel seemed to be quite the monster, so being locked inside here seemed only safe, if not the best option I had right now. 

I slowly strolled around the cabin, admiring the woodwork and the furniture in the room. I was nice enough, but could not better the fact I was being here against my will.  
I shook my head. It probably had not been the best idea to wander around town alone, let alone check out the vessels in port. But that there would be pirates that would kidnap me, like actually throw me over their shoulder had me still shivering.

I was nothing special. I worked at an little shop, as the cleaner. It earned my keep and gave me a place to live. My family was somewhere in town, but they had never really bothered with me. 

I knew the only reason the pirates had taken me was because my dress seemed expensive enough to belong to some sort of lady with money on her name. How wrong could they have been… I had heard the word ransom a few times, but I yet had to meet the captain. Being dragged up here in this cabin had earned me a few bruises and even a scratch on my eyebrow, that had bleeded a bit. I had feared they would rape me instantly, maybe even sharing me among the crew, but they had seemed serieus about ransom and feared the somm of money would be less when I would be sullied. Lucky me.

I noticed it grew dark outside, and I was getting a bit hungry, but I was too afraid to make any noise at all. My heart fluttered when I heard footstep nearby, but it almost stilled when I heard gunshots being fired. I froze and hid myself underneath a desk. What was going on?

I listened and tried to still my fast beating heart, but the fight seemed to only grown more intense. 

‘Guard the door fool, do not leave!’ Barked a deep voice. I shuddered and wondered what would be worse, being kept here, against my will. Or being captured by another. Ice filled my veins thinking it over.

With a loud bang the door was kicked open and several men came barging in.

‘Find out what they are protecting en hiding in here. It must be something of value if they would keep it here, paying with their lives,’ came a deep voice. I shuddered and made myself as little as I could under the desk. I saw their boots and legs, not their faces. I didn’t dared to move at all. But they walked around the room quickly, opening drawers and cabinets, throwing things around, until one of them bowed down and watched me straight in my eyes.

‘Ah, I see what all the fuss was about now,’ the man said, a spanish accent on his tongue. I had no time registering his face as he extended his hand to me. I had expected he would drag me from under the desk, but he suddenly seemed to remind his manners. It was only then I noticed he wore no pirate outfit, but he wore an officer's jacket. 

‘There is no need to fear me, miss. We will take you from these pirates,’ he tried to lure me from my spot. I slowly took his hand, deciding a pirate would never wear such an outfit. The only thing making me doubt him was his black eye patch. The man seemed honourable enough. He gently pulled me from under the desk. When I stood I noticed they were a good head bigger than me, their presences, armed and all, intimidating.

‘Have they hurt you miss?’ he asked me. I saw he eyed the cut on my face, and then scanned my body for more. My blue dress prevented him though.

I shook my head. He suddenly bowed a bit.

‘Miss, my name is lieutenant Lesaro. I am part of Capitan’s Salazar’s crew.’ I took a step back at his words. Another captain? More pirates? He quickly shook his head, understanding my fear instantly. 

‘Our Capitan is no pirate miss, on the contrary. He haunts them.’

I licked my lips.

‘My name is Olivia, Olivia Gray.’ I softly said. Lieutenant Lesaro nodded and gave me a small smile.

‘Come now, miss Gray. This ship is made to sink, and I have orders to bring whatever they seemed to be guarding to our capitan.’ He once again extended his hand, and this time I took it right away. He helped me out the cabin but his support could not help a gasp escape between my lips as I saw the bodies around the deck. There was so much blood. There were pirates crying out for help, but not many. All the fighting I had heard was over now. I noticed a larger ship, named the Silent Mary was placed against this vessel, making it easy to enter it. 

I noticed the crew from the Silent Mary was a ship in command of the Spanish Royal Navy from the colours of their flag. I felt a little bit of relieve, until I saw the Capitan, lieutenant Lesaro had told me about. The man was tall, broad and everything about him told me to run. He seemed so intimidating, a stern look on his face as he watched the pirate ship sink. Then his eyes shifted towards me. His eyes stood strict, stern and even when one of his men shoot a escaping pirate, he did not flinch, not even a bit. His black hair was tied at the back of his neck, his clothing clean and completely impeccable. 

Lieutenant Lesaro guided me to the quarterdeck, walking even closer towards this very intimidation Capitan of his. He kept an hand on my arm, for which I was thankful, I felt like fainting, just being aboard this ship. 

‘Le Capitan, the pirates are waving white flags, asking for mercy,’ Lesaro told him. The Capitan watched me straight in the eye as he opened his mouth.

‘Mercy? We have no mercy.’ I shuddered at his deep voice, coverd in a thick Spanish accent. He turned and stalked towards us, his eyes not leaving mine.

‘What is this?’ he asked Lesaro. I noticed even Lesaro was a little intimidated by the Capitan.

‘Miss Gray was what they were guarding so heavily Capitan.’ I dared to look him in his eyes one moment longer, before I too felt intimidated by his dark eyes and stern look.

‘Bring her to my quarters lieutenant,’ was all he said. He turned and walked away, shouting in Spanish to his crew. Lesaro gently leaded me into another direction.

‘Come miss Gray, you don’t need to witness these pirates a moment longer,’ he told me, leading me to a big door. He opened it and revealed a large cabin, it’s furniture gorgeous and rich. He told me to wait for the Capitan in here.

I trembled a bit, unsure of this Capitan was better than the pirate one I had been kidnapped by. 

‘Miss, our Capitan may be a hard man, but he will not harm you,’ Lesares told me, noticing my fear. I gave him a nod and then watched him leave me here. 

I felt my inside make a salto when I heard another pair of footsteps walked closer. I held my breath when the door was firmly opened and the Capitan walked inside, his dark eyes finding mine instantly.

‘Miss Gray?’ he said, closing the door behind him and then turning to face me once more. I nodded, my hands gripping the material of my dress in fear. His eyes followed my hands, noticing my fear of him. He took another step closer.

‘Welcome aboard the Silent Mary.’


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I shivered as I watched him take me in.

‘My name is Capitan Armando Salazar.’ He walked around me, making way for his cabinets, taking two glasses from it. He stopped his motions to watch me once more.

‘Wine?’ he asked. I swallowed thickly and then nodded. He poured liquid as red as blood in the glasses and took them in hand. He walked towards me. The closer he came, the more apparent it was I was no match for this man, not in length or height.

He handed me one of the glasses, watching how I took it from his hand.

‘Thank you, sir´ I told him softly. He nodded once, walking back to the chair at the desk. He sat down and then took a sip from his glass.

I hesitated, not sure how to trust this man. He seemed not nice at all. He seemed as hard as he seemed dominant. I watched him empty his glass, still watching me with that stern look.

‘It is not poisoned,’ he told me. I gripped the glass even tighter, taking the smallest sip ever.   
‘Tell me, miss Gray, how did you end up being locked away in that cabin?’ he then asked me. I was shocked at hearing him talk a full sentence in that deep, Spanish voice. His accent was thick, but I understood him perfectly.

‘They took me from port Royal, I live there,’ I answered softly. He stood and poured himself another glass of wine.

‘And they took you, as in, you were unwilling,’ he continued, sitting down once more. I started getting angry.

‘Of course I was unwilling! Who would want te be taken by pirates!’ I suddenly said loudly. He seemed a little surprised by my outburst, but quickly concentrated his gaze on me again. A small smile played around his lips.

‘Good, miss Gray. I would have disliked killing you.’ I instantly regretted my outburst. For a second I had forgotten who it was in this room with me. 

‘You- you hunt pirates,’ I said. He smiled wider, scaring me even more.

‘Yes indeed.’

My brain worked fast. I had once heard about a pirate hunter, but his name had been different.

‘Like the butcher of the sea?’ I then asked. I noticed his eyes lit up.

‘You have heard of him?’ he asked me. I nodded. I knew about the butcher, he was ruthless, yet noble, and had a hatred for pirates so great he would call them unhuman, an infection.

‘Yes- yes I have. He is ruthless, shows no mercy and calls pirates an infection.’ The Capitan grinned at my words. 

‘Have you ever seen him? The butcher? He also goes by the name El Matador Del Mar,’ he told me.

‘You are uncomfortable,’ he stated. Seeing me grow even whiter. It suddenly clicked inside my mind.

He leaned back in his chair, finishing his second glass.

‘El Matador Del Mar is a Spanish name,’ I said. He placed his glass on the desk again, standing.

‘It is, miss Gray.’ I swallowed.

‘You- you are Spanish, you are…’ I did not even dared to finish that sentence. He smiled darkly, coming closer, step by step.

‘I am El Matador Del Mar, miss Gray, the one and only.’ 

I felt myself grow weak.

‘Why am I here, if you don’t-’ I bit my tongue. The last thing I needed was giving him a reason to kill me.

He stopped right before me, towering over me. His dark eyes looked deep down in my own.

‘I never show mercy, not to pirates. It is true, what they say about me. I am ruthless, but I hope to be noble enough too.’ I swallowed and watched him with fear in every fiber of my body. I knew he felt it too.

‘I do show mercy to you, miss Gray. You will be safe here, under my care. Until we reach a decent port for you to go off board.’ I licked my lips, his close proximity almost too much.

‘Though I wonder how someone so young, an innocent girl, could be wandering around alone in such a dangerous place like port Royal,’ he continued, he walked around me, making me even more nervous. 

‘I live alone, I work- I have my own place above the shop I clean in,’ I stammered. He hummed. I did not understood if it was in approval or not. 

‘How old are you, miss Gray.’ It was not a request, he demanded me to answer him. 

‘I am nineteen, sir.’ He stopped his circle around me, right before me. He licked his lips and eyed mine for a time. I held my glass with two hands now, afraid to drop the glass if he kept up being this intimidating.

‘So young, a girl still and yet, you understand your position as a woman as well,’ he said. His dark eyes never left mine. It made me completely nervous. 

‘You have the bad luck to come aboard while we have just stashed. We will not enter any port for months. So I suggest you accept your fate, for now.’ I almost dropped the glass at those words. Months?

‘How- how can I earn my keep here, sir?’ I asked him. I hoped he would not rape me or expect me as some sort of mistress. 

He laughed. It shocked me truly. The sound was loud and it did not suit him at all to be so loud and cheerful. It was also adding to his dominant demeanor. 

‘You will provide me company every evening, miss Gray, that will be enough on your part.’

‘And were will I- stay,’ I asked. I had meant to ask where I would sleep, but I was afraid he would think I meant something else. 

His smile broke down, his stern look back.

‘This night, you will sleep in here. In the morrow a room will be prepared for you, next to mine.’

I nodded and took a small sip from my glass, before he suddenly extended his hand to catch a lock of my brown curls.

‘Do you have anyone waiting for you in port Royal, miss Gray?’ he asked. I had surely not expected for him to ask me anything like this.

‘Like a - a suiter you mean?’ I asked. He grinned.

‘Or family, perhaps?’ he added. I shook my head, but then thought about how helpless that made me seem.

The Capitan nodded.

‘Then these months of you being away will not alarm anyone. That will make everything easier.’


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

‘How long have you been a captive, miss Gray?’ he then asked me, releasing my lock of hair and continuing his round, this time walked bigger circles in his cabin.

I sighed in relief for he had created some distance between us. It helped me think.

‘I am not entirely sure, but I guess a little over a week or so,’ I told him. I noticed he stood by the window, watching me before he stared outside again.

‘Have they, harmed you, in any way?’ he asked me then. I froze again. I knew what he was referring to. 

‘Only some bruises, nothing serious.’ He turned his head sharply, staring at me.

‘There is absolutely no excuse for their behaviour, miss Gray.’ His harsh answer made me nervous all over again, so I broke the eye contact and stared around his cabin.

His footsteps approaching was what made me look for him again.

He took a kerchief from his pocket and slowly wet it from a bowl of water, before he came closer. He raised his hand to my face and instinctively I took a step back, flinching. He halted his movements and watched me, his mouth a firm line.

‘You have a bleeding cut on your eyebrow, miss Gray.’ He explained, again reaching for my face. This time I closed my eyes and froze, letting him dab at the cut. It stung a little bit, not more than the bruises hurt.

‘How did you get this cut?’ he asked me, gently touching me with the damp kerchief.

I kept my eyes closed, firmly.

‘It was yesterday, sir. They- they scared me and I tried to get away from a certain person whose hand was completely decorated with rings.’ I stopped there, pretty proud at myself for not using the word pirate.

‘He hit you?’ the Capitan asked me. I nodded. When I felt him remove the cloth from my head, I opened my eyes, shocked to see him so close, his eyes right before mine.

‘Maybe one day, you will understand my hate for those persons who declare themselves pirates, miss Gray. Or maybe you already do.’

He walked away, placing the kerchief on his desk.

‘You should get some rest, you may use the bed. Later on this evening I will let a bath be prepared for you, it might help with your… bruises. I will join you shortly for dinner.’ He nodded in my direction, straightened his coat and then left the cabin, leaving me alone with all my thoughts and fears. 

I was glad he had told me I could use the bed, for I felt like collapsing right then and there. I walked over towards the mahogany bed and admired its red sheets, before I let my hand feel the material. So soft. I lied down on my side and felt how I could just cry if I would let myself. The thought that the Capitan could re enter at any given time made me try as hard as I could not to. 

I let this day play before my eyes and was scared and relieved at the same time. However the Capitan was the feared man I had heard about, he had not treated me as rough as the pirates had done. That was a good sign. Good enough for now.

I kept my eyes closed and tried my hardest not to fall asleep, but it was hard. I tried to keep myself busy enough, thinking everything that had happened over and over again, but eventually even thát could not prevent me from falling into a slumber, lying down on the too soft sheets. 

A warm hand on my cheek pulled me from my slumber. I had to blink twice to remember where I was and with who.

‘es hora de despertarse, señorita gris,’ I heard him say. I instantly sat up straight, watching him. He stood beside the bed, and I stared at him.

‘What, what did you say?’ I asked him. He grinned a little bit.

‘Time to wake up, miss Gray, let us have dinner, you must be starving.’ He extended his hand to me, something I found very frightening. Nevertheless, I took his hand and let him pull my to my feet.

‘Come,’ he said, placing my hand in the crook of his arm and leading from out his enormous cabin. I felt my heart beat fast as we walked in the open air. It was completely dark outside, some of the men aboard still working and walking around.

I could not help but stop and look up, admiring the stars above us. The Capitan stopped too.

‘A sight to behold, no?’ he said. I quickly brought my eyes on him, momentarily forgetting where I was, once again. I nodded.

‘It is so beautiful,’ I whispered. He nodded, looking me straight in my eyes. He leaded me further around the deck, towards another door.

‘This is my private dining room, we will eat here every night,’ he told me, opening the door for me and letting me walk in first. I gasped seeing how beautiful the room looked. Like the other cabin, everything in here was made of mahogany. There was a large dining table, red curtains and candles, lighting up the room. The table was set up for two, enough food for the entire crew on the table already.

He closed the door and walked beside me, pulling out a chair for me to take. We would sit next to each other, what would do nothing for my nerves, but I was starving. The pirates had not bothered feeding me much and now all the adrenaline was gone from my body, I needed food. My mouth watered seeing the chicken and bread.

I sat down and felt him push my chair in behind me. For someone with such an unfriendly, stern face, he surely had manners.

He sat down himself beside me, pouring us glasses of wine.

‘Disfrutar.’ I had no clue what he had just said. He grinned.

‘Enjoy,’ he said, taking his own glass and taking a sip. I took a piece of bread and hungrily took a bite. 

He placed some of the chicken on my plate, before he took some for himself. He ate in silence, but he kept glancing over towards me often enough to keep me on the edge of my seat.

For a few minutes I tried to concentrate the food before me, glad to feel good food on my tongue. After I took a small sip of wine, I could not handle the silence anymore.

‘This is the best meal I have ever had,’ I told him. I watched his face, it was as hard as ever, but I thought I saw something in his gaze, something warm. It left his face before I was sure.

‘Good to hear, miss Gray.’

He himself finished his plate before me, patiently watching me, finish mine, sipping from his wine.

I noticed his eyes seemed dark enough to be black, only the candle light showing the warm brown in his eyes.

‘Will you lock me in your cabin during the days?’ I softly asked. He seemed taken aback by my question, but he recovered quickly.

‘Like a pirate would, you mean, miss Gray?’ He asked me. I swallowed.

‘You may call me Olivia, Capitan,’ I told him softly, a little shocked at his harsh question.

‘Miss Gray, I will not lock you in any room, like a pirate would. You are my guest, and will be treated as such. Though I do not want you wandering around the deck by yourself. But you are welcome to explore with an escort accompanied by good weather.’ 

His words surprised me, almost thinking of him as a true gentleman.

‘Don’t ever make the mistake of comparing me to a pirate again, miss Gray.’


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He took a foreign fruit from the table and took his knife in hand. I followed his movements of peeling the fruit with his knife. Underneath the red and greenish skin, the fruit was bright yellow, juice streaming from his knife. He suddenly looked up.  
‘Do you enjoy mango, miss Gray?’ I shrugged my shoulders.  
‘I have never tasted it, sir.’  
He sliced pieces from the mango in a glass bowl, handing it to me.   
‘Thank you, sir.’ He nodded once, eating a slice of mango himself, his eyes every now and then resting upon me. 

I slowly tested the fruit and was amazed by the fresh and sweet taste it held.  
‘Quite the fruit, yes?’ he asked me. I nodded. When I finished my mango and the Capitán emptied his glass, he suddenly stood.

‘I must take the wheel, miss Gray. Time for you to retreat to my cabin and get a good night of sleep.’ I followed his example.

‘Where will you sleep, sir?’ I then asked softly. It stopped him in his tracks. His gaze burnt mine as he answered.

‘I will not sleep this night, miss Gray. You are to enjoy my bed all to yourself.’ It were the last words spoken between us, before he guided me to his cabin and left to take the wheel. For me it was the beginning of a sleepless night.

It felt strange to even be allowed in a room aboard a ship. Especially the ship of El Matador del Mar. The man was so strict and dominant. He radiated power. It actually made me very nervous to be in his room even without him there, even having permission to be in here. 

Just like he had mentioned, a bath with steaming water was placed inside the cabin. The steam proving me the water was indeed warm, made me eager to get in the tub.   
I looked at his desk, where there were several papers, all in neat piles. There were books with Spanish titles. Apart from the beautiful bed and 2 bedside tables, there was a large closet in the room, and a bench by a large window, filled with red cushions.

Everything radiated sophistication. The dark wood gave it a mysterious look. Actually, the room was absolutely beautiful. Walking in further I saw there was a red robe placed on the bed, almost as deeply red as the sheets. Had he ordered for the bath and the robe? I could hardly imagine that this stern and determined man had ordered his men to fill me a bath and lay out the bathrobe on the bed. But on the other hand ... He had been very honest and good to me until now. Maybe strict, but not bad. I sighed and looked at the door for a moment. It couldn't be locked, but I almost bet my hand that the butcher of the sea would barge in when he knew I had a bath ready.

I slowly undressed and let down my hair. It was really nice to scrub all the dirt off me in the warm water. I washed myself more than once and my hair twice, before drying myself off and dressed in the red bathrobe.

The bath with the warm water had made me sleepier than I had already been, and I sat on the bed, running my hands on the soft fabric of the blankets. Actually, I couldn't imagine the big, hard man sleeping under the blood-red blankets. Maybe his hair messed up, his uniform off. I felt my mouth go dry and shook my head. What was I doing? I had to recover and regain my strength as soon as possible. This was a nightmare, a temporary situation that I now just had to deal with until we got to a port where I could leave. It was nothing more. I put my head on one of the pillows and pulled my legs up so that I was completely hidden under the bathrobe. The fact that I was now wearing nothing under the bathrobe didn't bother me. I was so, so tired...

Armando  
I never minded working the night shift. My hands on the wheel, that was often the moment when I felt grounded. One with my ship and my job.

But tonight, this night, everything was different. The clear night sky and the stars that otherwise made me so calm couldn't calm my thoughts.

I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself, but it had everything to do with Miss Gray. The young woman was different from the women I had seen before. Of course, she was young, very young. But something in her gaze told me she'd been through a lot in her short life. Her story about her life in Port Royal wasn't clear enough to me, but we had time. All the time in the world. She would be mine every night, dining at my table. In some incomprehensible way, there was something about her that attracted me. More than other women did. Actually, more than I ever felt with anyone before.

Maybe it was her unusually gray eyes, her curls, or the way she was on her guard but didn't seem afraid of me. I wasn't sure yet, but she put a spell on me.

The hours at the helm were restless and dragged on until I was taken over by my first mate early the next morning.

Although I walked calmly and tried to clear my mind, I was looking forward to entering my cabin and seeing what Miss Gray was doing.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that the bath had been used and she was sleeping peacefully. She was dressed in the red robe but hadn't gotten under the covers.

Maybe she thought she wasn’t allowed? I shook my head for a moment, then watched her breathe calmly and seem so angelically like sleeping on my enormous bed.

My hands were itching to touch her. Did her skin feel as soft as it looked? I reached out but clenched it into a fist before I could touch her. She was so young, untouched and pure probably, I had to control myself. She had been through a terrible experience, kidnapped and taken by pirates. She had to feel safe here. There could be no reason to fear me other than perhaps she already did.

I decided not to touch her, not even put her under the covers, until she shivered in her sleep. She was cold. I looked at her for a moment, almost happy with this excuse to touch her. Throwing back the covers and taking her into my arms, I felt how light she felt, so delicately. She only stirred a little. She smelled delicious, sweet and fresh. I placed her under the covers and kissed her very lightly on her forehead before putting the covers over her and stepping away from the bed.

I watched her for a few minutes. Keeping my distance would be tough. Painful even. But that was what it took to keep a distance between her and me. She had no idea what she was doing to me. I felt things that I had not felt in years. I saw her continue sleeping peacefully, her face looked even younger in her sleep.  
No, I could only keep my distance. I would learn her story. Maybe getting to know her, but otherwise I wouldn't let her get closer. I couldn't. It would be dangerous and not only for her.

I left the cabin and needed some time to cool down, to clear my mind before I would change my mind and be going back to that bed and the woman now sleeping in it.

Olivia  
Sometimes I slept so soundly that I didn't even know where I was or what day of the week it was. I was only off on Sundays, and even those I worked sometimes. Everything to have enough money so that I could continue to live in my little room.

But when I awoke in the captain's bed, I didn't even know what century it was. I knew I had fallen asleep on the blankets, but now I was under the warm, thick blankets. Still, no one was with me in the cabin. Was the captain the one who put me to bed? Why didn't I remember any of this? A soft touch to my forehead was all I remembered, but even that was so hazy. What had I been dreaming about?

I sat up and examined the cabin, which was now shrouded in daylight. I forced myself to get up, although the bed was so wonderfully soft and warm that I would have liked to lie in it for hours more. But I had no idea where the captain was or when he would return.

I walked to the couch by the window and looked outside. Wherever I looked, the waves were everywhere. Water all around. No land. No clouds. Blue sky and blue water were everything there was to be seen. I shivered for a moment, thinking about the ship where I had previously been captured. I was allowed to pinch myself that I was here now.

Although the captain did not seem so happy with my presence, I was not hungry, and I was safe. Comfortable even. I pulled my legs on the bench and only then saw that my clothes were gone. I felt cold, unsure where my clothes had gone. Did the person who put me to bed took them? And what should I wear now?

The thought of having to leave this cabin in just the bathrobe made me nervous. The captain wouldn't approve of that. Would he?

It was then that there was a firm knock on the door. Without a moment's hesitation, the door was opened, and the captain walked in. I saw his eyes found me immediately. Behind him someone else walked in, holding fabrics in his hands. When he placed them on the bed and gave me a short nod, I saw that they were dresses, not fabrics. Very beautiful dresses.

‘I hope you slept well, Miss Gray?’ I felt my mouth go dry when I was spoken to by him. He didn't scare me so much, but he was very nervous. He was so stately and tall. He always managed to give himself just the right attitude. I nodded and forced myself to speak.

'I did, thank you.'

His eyes gave no indication of how he felt or what he thought. His mouth was a sharp line until I saw the corner of his mouth move. The movement was minimal, but it was there.

'I took the liberty to let your clothes be washed, while finding these dresses in the hold for you to use during your stay here.' I looked at the dresses and was amazed. This was more than nice.

‘Thank you very much, that's very thoughtful.’ He tilted his head slightly but didn't speak.

His impeccable suit, complete with shiny buckles and hair tied tightly together, completed his austere look. I bit my lip. 

‘I wish I could give back. Something useful. I can clean or cook, mend clothes ...’ A sharp movement of his head silenced me.

I am sailing on behalf of the Spanish king. He wants me to get innocent people to safety. Nothing more and nothing less. For now, I would like to use my cabin, the cabin next door has been cleared for you. You will find some paper and pens there. Everything in there is for you to use. Stay there until I come to get you for our dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, our favorite Capitán is back! But why has he decided to keep his guard up so high? And what is she making him feel? Stay tuned and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The cabin was almost as nice as the cabin of the Capitán. Again, the dark wood seemed to only add to the mystery of the ship and its leader.

I slowly sat down at the desk, which overlooked the raging sea. The waves weren't even that high, but the water was restless. I actually felt restless too. Insecure, doubtful, nervous ...  
He had done his best to make me feel at home here. I had been able to bathe, sleep, eat and I had clothes to wear. Actually, I had little to complain about, so I didn't. Still, I couldn't just let go of the feeling that I was out of place here. I must have been more of a burden than the Capitán would admit. And he didn't want to let me do anything in return to make me repay for my living aboard his ship.

The day had just begun, the sun high in the sky. I sighed softly. There were indeed pencils and some paper on the desk, as the Capitán said. There were also some books, but since they were all Spanish, I couldn't really tell what kind of books they were. I let my fingers slide over the leader skin of the books, enjoying how they felt, and a little bit sad that I could not read any one of them. I loved reading. 

Back in my little room above the shop I cleaned it, I had a lot of books. Most of them in really bad statue, due to them being dumped before I would find them. I loved them, kept them safe and sound in my little, but cozy room. I especially loved reading about people finding true love or naïve girls finding adventure. I sighed, watching the books before me, wondering what stories they kept inside.

I tried on one of the dressed and spent the hours that followed drawing. I was not that good, and I had no feeling for drawing people, but I still managed to sketch animals quite well. When I saw the fins of dolphins in the waves, I decided to try drawing a dolphin. It was actually very quiet in and around my cabin. I was not disturbed by anyone, was warm and safe and could draw. Still, every now and then my mind drifted to what the Capitán was doing and whether I should not make myself more useful than I was doing now.

I had completely forgotten about time and was therefore quite shocked when heavy footsteps suddenly stopped at my door. A firm knock on the door followed. I swallowed before getting up and turning to the door. The door was opened, and I suddenly saw the Capitán’s face appear. He stepped in confidently, his eyes on me before they moved over the papers on the desk. I blushed, thinking about what he would think of my drawings. I was far from satisfied.

‘I see you have put the pens and paper to good use.’ His dark voice kept surprising me, and I had to force myself to answer, instead of nod. I couldn’t help but think he sounded a little amused. 

‘Yes, thank you for letting me use them.’ He stepped in further and closed the door behind him. Suddenly I wondered why he was here. He had told me we would meet each other for dinner every day, but it was not yet time for dinner.   
‘Do you draw often, Miss Gray?’ He walked around the cabin slowly, taking his time, but mostly giving me the space to answer him, without his eyes burning down on me, I thought. I nervously kept standing next to the desk, my hand kneading the material of the dress I wore. I bit my lip, before formulating words.

‘Not really, sometimes.’ I watched him stop in his tracks, on the other side of the room, his face turned towards the window, before he turned himself around to face me.   
‘What is it you mostly do, Miss Gray?’ I was a little taken aback by his sudden direct question and for a moment I was afraid he had asked it because he still thought me a pirate. Was he still thinking I was someone who didn’t obey the law?

I felt myself getting scared, unsure of how to convince him that I was not a criminal. I just hadn't been so lucky in my life. If my parents hadn't died so early, my life would probably have been very different. But by now I was quite satisfied with the life I had. I had a job, a roof over my head and nobody bothered me. That wasn't a crime, was it?  
I looked up and met his eyes. His dark eyes made me nervous for some reason. They seemed to be looking right through me. Sharp and relentless when he wanted. I swallowed and wondered if he would put me in a cell. What did he think about me?  
‘I- I am not sure what you mean, sir.’ I heard myself and recognized how silly I sounded, calling a Captain sir, but for some reason I could not bring myself to call him what all his men called him. He shifted a bit and then took a step in my direction. Not quite sure what he was going to do, I stepped back and bumped into the desk with my side. I brought my hand to my side to ease the stinging pain, but my eyes soon found those of the man in the cabin again.

‘I don’t mean to startle you, Miss Gray. I am merely curious about your life. Especially since you are so young, claiming to live alone.’ I found it amazing how quickly he could adjust his tone. He tilted his head a little and kept looking at me, but he didn't come a step closer.  
‘I do live alone, sir. For quite some time now.’ His eyes seemed to lighten a bit a that information. I wondered why. 

‘Will you tell me about your life, in Port Royal?’ For the first time I saw a tiny glance of how approachable the man before me could be, when he wanted to. But it only lasted a few seconds, before he was back to his fearsome self. I nodded. He nodded to and then gave me the quickest smile I had seen, before his lips turned back into a firm line.  
‘Tonight then, at dinner. I look forward to it, Miss Gray.’ I only nodded, seeing him move around the cabin a little more, before he passed me and stopped before opening the cabin door.

‘There will be some bread and water brought to your cabin in a short moment. I will see you at dinner, Miss Gray.’ And with those words he did open the door, leaving me alone to my thoughts once more. 

Armando  
To say that I was surprised at how calm and articulate she seemed would be an under-statement. She was so young, but I had felt right about her. She had been through a lot and I wanted to know all about it. Her nervousness and fear towards me were to be expected, but it irritated me enormously. I didn't want to scare her or make her insecure. But she fascinated me a lot and I couldn't say exactly why. I was almost happy with all the tasks ahead of me before dinner. The day was still long, but when she was mine tonight, I wouldn't let her wallow in silence so easily. She was mine for now. And that's why I wanted to know everything about her. At least, that's what I was trying to tell myself.

I knew how my crew felt about a woman on board, but no one questioned my authority. Or who even dared to contradict. They had seen her, and they were curious, but no one would bother her under my authority.

Anyway, I would find out all about this mysterious young lady and her life before we met. Although of course I would never admit it, I was glad she had to spend a few more months here on my ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those reviews made me write faster! I have been going through some life changes myself lately and I can relate to our Olivia in this stage of my life. Writing about her and reading that you are enjoying it makes my day! Thank you! Enjoy!

Chapter 6.

However, there was bread and water brought for me, I couldn’t eat much. After our little chat earlier, I was even more confused about what he thought of me now. I had seen him stare at me, his stern eyes watching me sharply. His whole demeanor screamed he was in charge of everything on this ship and that sure made me nervous. 

Was he really in doubt about my intentions? Did he really think I had wanted to be with those pirates? And why was he so interested in my past in Port Royal? He was a man of the world. Someone of distinction and someone others looked up to. Then why did he want to know who I was? I was worried that he would set me up, or that he would find me even more boring than he is now, if he knew what my life was like at home.

I could almost imagine the disappointment on his handsome, hard face when he found out that my life wasn't much more than cleaning and reading in my tiny room. It was not much, less than most people had or did. But for me it had been safe and sufficient. It had not been a voluntary choice that had brought me to that life, but I had accepted it by now. The world had little room for women, especially if they were poor and without wealth. Furthermore, the world was tough, hard and I mostly wanted to protect myself. I chose the safe and secure route. It knew no other way to be.

But what would he think of it? And did I have to tell him about my parents? Maybe it would give him information that he could or wanted to do something with? I swallowed hard for a moment. Maybe he wanted to drop me off somewhere and he was still weighing in which port that would be. Maybe my story would affect the safety of the port where he would drop me off at?

Still, deep down I knew this was not a man who would abuse me or leave me somewhere dangerous. Although I found it very exciting and intimidating, it did not cause me any mortal fear. Maybe I found him scarier when he looked stern or paraded around his ship and I saw everyone taking note of him. But still I knew he wasn't a bad man. Not deep down inside. I felt he was doing his job, his responsibility the only way he knew. His way. 

I perfected my drawn dolphin a little more, staring at the waves every now and then. While I really believed that the Captain was a good man deep down, I still felt very nervous to see him again. I was afraid of not living up to his expectations of me, although I had no idea what those expectations were.

Maybe ... Maybe he was genuinely interested and curious about who I was? But why? Why would a man of his qualities and qualifications bother with an insignificant girl? I wondered why he'd told me to dine with him every night, why when he could dine in peace alone or with members of his crew. Was life at sea sometimes monotonous and boring? Or was he trying to confuse me ... I shook my head. Everything I had thought so far only made me more insecure and confused. Anyway, I was going to find out tonight because I had a feeling that the Captain would drag me out of my cabin if he had to.

Armando

Her door opened very shortly after I had knocked two times. I looked at her face and saw she was still shy and nervous. Maybe even more so than this afternoon. But she was dressed, her hair half up, her eyes bright and shining. She glanced at me every few seconds, making me believe her nerves were not letting her stare at me for a longer time. I couldn’t help but notice I felt even more curious about her now, now she stood here before me and I knew she was mine for as long as diner would last. And I couldn’t help but look forward to those hours I would spend in her presence. 

I was looking forward to an evening in pleasant company. And pleasant she certainly was.

Maybe she was just a distraction and my curiosity would be satisfied if I knew more about her. But somewhere, deep down, I knew I was more interested in her than the other women I knew. It was something about her presence, something in the way her hair curled, and her lips were beautifully shaped, even when she was chewing them nervously. But there was also something about the way she moved and how she kept her guard up at all times. She was protecting herself, but from what?

Yes, this girl did something to me, even if I didn't want to. Even though I had sworn to live only for the sea and my job to keep it clean from pirates. But she gave me perspective. In the short time she was on board, she had already brought more color into my life than I thought was even possible. And that while she didn't even seem to realize it herself.

I felt a grin form on my lips and gave her a short bow before reaching out my arm towards her.

‘Good evening, miss Gray. May I escort you to diner?’ 

Yes, she was certainly nervous, I saw as she bit her lip for a moment before nodding and walking my way. She might have looked like a scared little mouse, but I didn't let her shyness fool me. Her eyes shone clear and brightly. This little mouse had a strong heart and was brave. Time to find out everything there was to know about miss Gray. 

I saw how she was hesitant in taking my extended arm. So far, she had shied away from my touch, and when I had touched her, she had tensed up. I wondered why. I raised my brows in question as her eyes found mine. Why was she not taking my arm? It was almost as if she needed a moment to get herself together again. To force herself to be brave. I had no clue what she was expecting me to do to her, other than dine with her. 

‘I assure you tonight will only hold delicious food and conversation, miss Gray. Nothing more.’ A beautiful pink blush appeared on her cheeks as she probably felt I had seen right through her, I saw it in her eyes. I moved a little closer, seeing she was again nervously biting her lip, before she finally took my arm and let me escort her from her cabin. 

I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on inside that beautiful head, surrounded by brown curls. I fought the urge to place my free hand over hers, placed on my arm. I knew she was not ready for anything more than this. What most woman saw as only a friendly and reassuring gesture, seemed to be so foreign and scary to miss Gray. She piqued my interest even more. Her small hand was lightly placed on my arm. I knew that at the earliest opportunity, she would release her hold on me. Curious.   
Without speaking, I escorted her to the dining cabin, seeing her eyes were fixed on everything around her, but me. I felt the urge to speak up, get her attention towards, but I remained calm. There would be more than enough of time to get more acquainted. 

I walked her right to her chair, my lip twitching as I had been right about how swiftly she pulled her hand back from my arm. I shoved in her seat as she sat down and then walked towards my chair on the other side of the table, taking place. Her eyes found mine after some seconds, but not for long.

As I noticed how tense she seemed, I thought she might be afraid of me and the questions I wanted to ask her. Was that why she was so uncomfortable and so nervous? I poured us both a glass of blood red wine and was happy with my choice of this smaller table. There was enough distance for her to feel safe, but she was closer than at a larger table so that I could get a good look at her.

Olivia

I felt like there was a brick stuck in my throat, sitting here on full display. I don't know why, but this man made me so self-conscious and so nervous. The table was already set and full of beautiful dishes, filled with a whole grilled chicken, bread and olives. There were different types of hams and some fruits. It looked delicious, but I had no idea if I could get a bite down my throat. He looked flawless, as I had noticed before. His uniform was free from even the tiniest bit of dust, his hair tied back. His sharp features made him handsome, but it also gave him a stern and harsh appearance. Someone who was in charge, someone who was used to leading and expected people around him to do as he told them to.   
I swallowed painfully. It was people who liked to oppress others that scared me, that forced me to be so very guarded. I had learned that you could lose everything in the blink of an eye, and I was not going to risk that ever again, not if I had any say in the matter. And an officer, someone who was in charge of a big ship like this, had to find obedience very important. I had not to offer much obedience when I was afraid for my life every minute. I felt my heart sink. My previous concerns about his curiosity surfaced again. I just hoped he would settle for what I wanted to share.   
I tried hard to focus on the food before me, that smelled delicious. But I felt his eyes burn on me.

‘Please enjoy the food, miss Gray.’ I looked up, meeting his eyes as he gestured at the food and placed some of the chicken on his plate. I nodded and took some bread and ham, seeing how he took a sip of his wine. I couldn’t help but notice his eyes watched me the entire time. When I looked up, I would meet his eyes, but when I was looking away, I felt them burning down on me.

I took small bites and had to admit that the food was really delicious. I could hardly imagine there was a top chef on board, but I almost had to. I saw that the Captain himself was also eating. Except for the noises from the cutlery, it was quiet. It seemed like he was giving me time to eat before questioning me. In a strange way, that was also a bit of a comfort. I took another sip of wine and looked up. I saw that he had finished eating and was now looking at me with the glass of wine in his hand.

I felt the urge to thank him for the treatment so far. He had been kind, easy but firm. But I lacked for nothing.

‘The food is delicious, thank you.’ I spoke fast, not trusting my voice if I would take my time. Thanking him for the food was the easy option. It was all I dared for now. I had not looked him in the eye as I spoke, but I looked up as he remained silent. I saw his face was blank, not giving away the smallest thought that crossed his mind. But as my eyes found his, I saw the corners of his mouth turn up the slightest bit. To call it a smile would be too much, but it did make him seem more…. Friendly?

‘You are most welcome, miss Gray. I hope you are feeling better after eating, hmm?’ I nodded in reply as he did the same.

‘I can’t help but wonder about your life in Port Royal. Will you enlighten me?’ He had such a smooth way with words, and I could easily picture him in a room full of officers being the one everyone listened to, because of his tone, authority and charms. I realized that was a potentially dangerous detail about him. I took a sip of my wine, prolonging the moment before I would have to engage in this conversation. 

‘What is it you would like to know?’ I surprised myself with those words. I saw he was a little surprised as well, but he recovered much quicker than I did.

‘Your life story miss Gray. Tell me about the place you call home.’ I was a little taken aback by how genuinely interested he seemed. That was something I had not expected. I sat up a little straighter, knowing I needed to be alert and smart about what I would tell him. I didn’t want for him to use any of the information to harm or hurt me.

‘I live in Port Royal. I have a room there. Above a small shop. The owner lets me live there in exchange for keeping the shop clean.’ He finished his glass of wine and placed it on the table, he sat back a little and seemed to think over my words. I forced the urge to bite my lip, knowing by now the skin was so abused it would bleed easily. He licked his lips and placed his hands on the table. It was almost like he tried to seem less threatening and I wondered why he did it. 

‘The owner is a male, yes?’ I swallowed and was confused about his question. Why was that even important? I shook my head.

‘No, Madame Cherrie has been a widow for a few years now. She still keeps everything going on without her late husband.’ I saw he grew alarmed by that information and I wondered why.

‘What kind of store does this Madame Cherrie owns, exactly?’ I saw his nostrils flare for a moment, his gaze darker than before and if he had been trying to look less threatening just before, that was completely overruled now. I felt my heart beat a little faster.

‘A little bit of everything, I guess. She sells dresses, pastries and she has rooms for rent.’ The Captain seemed to tense up himself now. I brought my hands on my lap, kneading the material of my dress to keep from running away. He took a moment before he spoke again. By the time he did, his eyes seemed a little less dark, but he still seemed completely dangerous.

‘You live there, alone?’ I glanced in his direction, noticing his accent had just turned that much thicker, before I stared at my hands again.  
‘I do.’ I heard him clear his throat, almost forcing me to look up.

‘You are so very young.’ It was not even a question, but a statement he made. I just looked at him, not sure what he wanted me to tell now.

‘Have you been married?’ I was shocked by his question and huffed, why had he asked me that?

‘No, never.’ He nodded twice before he filled his glass again.

‘Then why are you living alone I wonder, miss Gray?’ It almost sounded as scolding. As if he was teaching me what was normal and allowed by civilization, like I was some schoolchild and he my teacher. I had a complete answer to that question. But it still hurt to speak about it. It hurt a lot. And I was not ready to reopen that wound, not without my safe room to hide in after. I had no idea when this interrogation would be over. 

‘I have my reasons.’ It was the first time that I hadn't answered obediently, I realized. I may have even sounded a bit rebellious and sharp. I could tell from the look on his face that he noticed it too. I couldn't tell from his face whether he was angry, irritated or amused about it. Seeing him grin a little, I hoped he was more amused than irritated. I hated talking about this, it made me feel vulnerable and fragile. Even more so than I already felt being on his ship out on the sea.

‘I would feel honored if you wished to share the details of your life circumstances with me, miss Gray.’ I swallowed and balled my hands to fists with the material of my dress securely in them. I knew this was what he truly wanted to know. He was curious about me and my living conditions. Almost too curious if you asked me.

‘Me and my family separated some time ago. I managed to arrange this agreement and I am content with it. There is not more to tell really.’ He was not responding at all, instead his silence almost made me feel obliged to tell him more. But I would be carefully. I was nineteen. Old enough to be married, young enough that people wanted me to hide in institutions because there was no family to take care of me. I didn't want that, I could take care of myself just fine.

‘Miss Gray?’ His voice sounded so deep and my name so exotic from his lips. I was distracted for a moment. But I did not let myself get carried away for that long.

‘Yes sir?’ I saw his mouth twitch, he was on my little game. I saw the sparkle in his eye as amusement was suddenly written on his face. He took another sip of wine and then let the fluid move inside the glass, his eyes never apart from mine.

‘Where is your family now then?’ I bit the inside of my cheek and watched the Spaniard before me grin. He was completely amused by the turn our conversation had so unexpectedly taken. I was only a little irritated by that fact. 

‘Not in Port Royal.’ He chuckled. I saw him take a sharp intake of air, before he spoke again.

‘A less experienced officer would think you had something to hide, Miss Gray. Do you have something to hide? Something that would be a disaster if I, a complete stranger, a man of the law, found out?’ 

I raised my head slightly but kept looking at him. I felt that edge of tension that I was so afraid of. This man was too skilled in conversation and questioning, as I had feared. But I was determined not to let myself be cornered. He couldn't drop me off anywhere right now and I was willing to bet that he wouldn't throw me overboard. Would I take the chance and confide in someone?

‘Where did the silent Mary got her name from?’ I saw my change of subject came unexpected, and it gave me a little bit of amusement to see him think hard about questioning me further or answering me. 

He was a real gentleman. An officer in the Navy. It was almost impossible for him not to answer my question. I smiled. It was that moment I saw a change in his expression. It grew different, gentler. He released his jaw from its firm closed form and for the first time, he adverted his eyes before I did. He watched his hands before he looked up again, his eyes easily locking on mine.

‘That is quite a story on its own, miss Gray. Perhaps for another time, it is getting late and you must be tired. I’ll escort you back to your cabin.’ It was as if I had asked him a very, very personal question. As if it were a story that was close to his heart and he couldn't or wouldn't just talk about it. As if he had really been involved, as if it had hurt him. I was, of course, much more curious than before, and was almost looking forward to our dinner tomorrow in which I would ask him the same question if the occasion would permit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The bed in my cabin was nice and warm enough. It was definitely not the cause for my state of sleeplessness. I just could not get over the fact the captain had been so… determined in his questioning. I also was under no illusion I was off the hook just yet. The intelligent dark eyes haunted me every time I attempted to sleep and closed my eyes. He seemed so keen on finding out everything there was to know about me and that made me wonder why. What exactly was he after? What was he planning on doing with the information he would get from me? Why was it even of interest to him? I had to be very careful and exact in my words if I wanted to keep my story to myself, but somewhere deep inside, I knew he would not rest before he learned what he wanted to know.

I had noticed from the first time I saw him that he was authoritarian and dominant, and he had yet not disappointed me in that regard. I sighed, it was him being a naval captain, complete in uniform with medals of his bravery and with a rapier tied to his waist, that made me even more aware of the potential danger I was in. 

He was a skilled swordsman and a captain with experience. Even I had learned about El Matador Del Mar and I was a girl, born and raised in a small town. His name proceeded him. I knew people who would tell stories about him, always did that very silent. Most of the times only whispering, because however people respected him greatly, he also was very intimidating to say the least. And for me, being on his ship and after the opportunity if having dinner with such a legend…. I could only say the same. He could be downright terrifying. 

I knew some things about the butcher of the sea. He was born in a family of a wealthy Spanish Royal Navy admiral. And when he grew up, he had joined the Spanish Royal Navy himself, eventually becoming an officer, loyal to his king and country. He was a proud and fearsome soldier and he had quickly rose through the ranks, earning several high military decorations over the years, until he became a captain. For some reason he had vowed to devote his life to hunting down pirates, until he had rid the sea of all of them. He had earned his nickname after killing thousands of pirates, mercilessly. Thinking about what I knew about the captain who now held my life in his hands gave me goosebumps all over. It certainly did not help me sleep at all. 

I stared at the ceiling of my cabin for hours before I finally slid in a deep slumber, only to be wakened very early on the day, by the working marines on deck. 

Actually, I really wanted to go outside to see what was happening on such an immense warship. But I also wanted to postpone seeing the captain for a while. I had not forgotten the intensity of his gaze and wanted to put off the moment when he would look at me again for as long as possible. He had also told me he would not lock me in my cabin, but he also didn't want me to roam the deck all by myself. Maybe I could ask him at dinner if I could do a daily round on the deck. I swallowed thinking about what he would think of that. 

It took a long time before there was a knock on my door and a young boy walked in, a dinner tray in his hand. Something smelling like porridge and water stood on the tray, which the boy carefully set down.

‘Thank you.’ The boy gave me a smile and hesitated a moment before walking out.

‘My name is Diego miss, I hope you are feeling well.’ I was momentarily astonished by the boy speaking to me. So far, only the captain and lieutenant Lesaro had spoken with me. 

‘I am, thank you for enquiring and bringing me food Diego. Please call me Olivia.’ The boy could not be much younger than me. And I realised I needed a friend here. Someone who would smile at me and not scare me half to death. 

Diego smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes.  
‘De nada, señorita. I have to go now.’ And with those words Diego left me, suddenly feeling just that little bit lighter even though my heart was thundering loudly thinking about dinnertime.

The hours went by faster than I expected, making the sun move in the sky. I spend my time watched outside and making efforts to draw more sea creatures, but my mind was not completely in it. I was dreading dinnertime, but I know there would be no way out of it. Before I knew it a firm knocking came to the door and I swallowed painfully, answering.

With a proud stride, captain Salazar entered my cabin and watched me before he extended his arm towards me.

‘Time for dinner, miss Gray. You must be hungry. Por favor, toma mi brazo.’ I had no clue what he was saying, only now realizing he was a true Spaniard, his accent not just pleasurable, but it was hit native tongue. I swallowed thinking he could make me miserable in more language than one…

With a gentleness I hadn’t expected he led me out of my cabin and towards the dining room, where he shoved my chair in, before he sat down himself, but not before closing the door. His eyes instantly locked on mine as he was seated.

‘Please enjoy miss Gray, our chef has once again tried his best to make sure we would not go hungry.’ I noticed the amusement in his voice as he motioned to all the different dishes set out on the table for just the two of us. It was a lot. Way too much for two people. I nodded once, not sure I liked the silence that now fell upon us, even though the captain easily rectified that. 

‘Let me tell you about my past and my way into the Navy,’ he said as he poured us some wine. I swallowed and tried to seem unaffected by his presence. It was in my defence mechanism to distract my opponent and not let me be caught off guard. And usually, I was only briefly taken by surprise, but this intelligent man was too smart and able to so easily overrule me. It made me reckless. And messy.

‘I know about you and I know your story.’ He seemed surprised for only a moment. I had no clue he was surprised about my guts to talk back, or that I was already informed about him.

‘Very well, then please enlighten me about your story, as I cannot say I already know about you.’ I swallowed and looked away. That was not something I wanted to talk about at all. I already hated myself for not just letting him speak. It had not been disinterest, but mere nerves that had made me speak out loud. I dropped my cutlery and shove my chair back a bit, knowing I would not eat another bite if he would make me talk about my family. It was then I almost felt his eyes burn on me. I had to look up and meet his gaze, even while it unnerved me so. His features seemed so sharp, so stern, but after a few seconds his gaze became a little more warm, gentler.

‘Maybe after dinner, hmm? You should eat something miss Gray.’ He brought a piece of meat to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. I nodded only, taking my cutlery in hand once again. I hated the silence almost as much as when he would ask me questions and therefore, I heard myself speak after some minutes of that terrifying silence between us. 

‘Would you tell me something about the Silent Mary?’ I dared to try and turn the conversation in another direction and hoped the captain would allow it. I saw him think it over for a moment, his face blank, his eyes stern. But then he nodded. Just like that. 

‘The Silent Mary is a Spanish Royal Navy galleon. The pride of the Spanish Navy and the most feared pirate hunting ship, carrying one hundred cannons.’ I saw him watch at me carefully, as if he was really interested to know what I thought about his words. And the smirk around his lips told me he wasn’t disappointed yet. 

‘There has been one occasion, where the Mary encountered a pirate fleet of ten ships. And even though she was outnumbered, the firepower of the Mary accompanied by the skills of the sailors were far superior to those of the pirate ships and their crews. The ten ships sank all to the bottom of the sea, while the Mary evaded any serious damage.’ I listened carefully to his story, genuinely interested in this mighty and beautifully crafted ship, even though the captain was still making me very nervous. His voice was so very easy to listen to, his accent only adding to the amazing story behind the Silent Mary.

‘But why would they call her silent, if she has that much armour on her and is so very strong in battle?’ I asked. I saw his mouth twitch for a moment, before an amused and proud glance appeared in his eyes.

‘The Mary is very powerful, yes. And for such a large ship, she can float so very swiftly and silently in the waters. Most pirates don’t even know she is on their tail, until it is too late.’ He gave me a knowing look, before he took another sip of his wine. I thought his words over and thought long and hard about what I already knew about the man before me and added the information about the Mary to that knowledge. 

‘Why do you solely hunt pirates?’ The words left my mouth before I could think them over and I froze, hoping to everything I got I had not offended and angered him. This evening was going well so far, and I really wanted to walk out of here in one piece. 

‘I thought you knew about me and my story already miss Gray, or are you not that informed as you want me to think perhaps, hmm?’ His eyes carried a glint to them, a dangerous one. There was a little mirth and amusement written in them, and that kept me on my toes. I adverted my eyes, sure it was the end of that piece of conversation until he cleared his throat. 

‘My father was an admiral, but a traitor. He before me patrolled these very waters, and took bribes from pirates, gold and silver. He allowed them to sail with impunity.’ He looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke and I could not help but feel the anger he seemed to radiate even as he sat perfectly still, his wineglass in hand. But his eyes burnt so deeply.

‘He was arrested when I was nothing more than a young boy, and soon after they came to our house and took my mother away as well. They dragged her to a workhouse.’ I suddenly felt myself freeze. His story was taking a completely different turn than I could ever had expected, and I felt sorry. For him, but also his mother. He licked at his lips, giving me a moment before he went on.

‘The wife of a traitor must pay for his sins. La esposa de un traidor debe pagar por sus pecados. Increíble.’ He grinned angrily and I could only think about how hard life must have been on that young boy, losing not only his father, but his mother as well. 

‘I don’t understand- ‘He cleared his throat once more, silencing me effectively.

‘My mother died not long after she was taken away. The authorities had discovered where my father’s wealth came from. And that was the reason to arrest him and that not only ruined his life and my mothers, but mine as well. My family was destroyed by pirates, miss Gray, and therefore I vowed to clear the seas of them, completely. To eliminate them all.’ I remained silent after hearing him speak. I was amazed, terrified and a little confused as if to feel sorry for the young boy he had been, or the fearsome man he had become. 

‘My grandfather was killed by pirates, what makes the deeds of my father even more unforgivable to me.’ 

‘Have you ever seen your father again?’ I spoke softly completely in trance, my head in his story, making up all images as he spoke. It made me almost miss that fearsome grin, that appeared on his handsome face.

‘We did meet one more time. It was the same day he died.’ Something told me his father had not died of old age. His eyes glanced dangerously and that scared me a bit. Making me more scared than I already was. I shifted back and forth in my chair a little, not sure what to answer. The man across from me kind of admitted that he ended his father's life and had the guts to keep looking straight at me afterwards. 

‘I- thank you for sharing your story with me, captain. I think I’ll- ‘The look in his eyes told me I was not yet leaving this room, the feeling that accompanied it stilling me instantly.

‘Oh no, miss Gray. The evening is far from over just yet. I shared my story with you, and I expect nothing less in return.’ I bit my lip, feeling my heart sink in my chest. The pure fear I felt must have been written on my face as I saw his gaze soften a bit. 

‘If you don’t want to start with the story about your family, you could enlighten me on the story of the dress we found you in.’ I raised my brows, not sure what he was after. What did he mean?

‘The pirates mistaked you for a wealthy girl. It was because of your dress. Where did you get a dress like that, cleaning in a simple store, miss Gray? I would love to know, Por favor.’

I swallowed and felt how warm I suddenly was. Was it because of the wine or him sharing so much about himself with me? I now became aware he had only told me his story, so he could make me spill mine. He would not let me get up before he knew all he wanted to know, I realised. That thought scared me a lot. 

English translations:

Por favor, toma mi brazo.  
*Please take my arm

La esposa de un traidor debe pagar por sus pecados. Increíble.’  
*The wife of a traitor must pay for his sins. Unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundundun! Will he let her off the hook eventually? I think not! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

My nervousness reached a completely new level as he kept looking at me, his eyes burning. I did not only feel heated, I knew my cheeks were blushing right now. I moved a little more on my seat, trying to get comfortable, knowing I would not while sitting here.

‘You seem nervous. Is it because of me?’ He sounded calm, collected. But his eyes told me he would get his answers tonight.

Feelings are such a weird thing. I knew I needed to stay calm too. To keep everything together, but for some reason, this man was making me wobble in all my certainty. The air was loaded with tension when he was in the room and even breathing seemed a task itself. I took a large breath of air and then adverted my eyes before I spoke, studying my plate.

‘The dress was a gift.’ I was still not looking at the captain, until I heard him move in his seat. I had to look up to see if he was becoming more of a threat by moving closer to me. I saw he was leaning back a little, had made himself even more comfortable on his chair, as if this was going to be a long night. But his eyes distracted me most, they held a little bit of mockery, I thought.

Well, you asked captain…

‘A gift you say. A gift from who, exactly?’ I licked my dry lips. This was no hurtful chapter of my life, but to me it was an annoying one. And I just didn’t feel like talking about it, especially not with such a dangerous person like captain Salazar. But I knew I had no choice in the matter, he seemed determined to talk with me. Even when it would cost him all evening.

‘From someone I’d rather not speak about, sir.’ However I tried to sound calm and not agitated, the last word held a little venom. I saw the captain noticed that too and his lips formed an amused grin. Was there anything in the world that would bring him out of balance?

‘Ah, perhaps because there is a suiter, quizás?’ I quickly opened my mouth to rectify that thought of him, but he beat me to it. He was still amused, it seemed, but there was a certain sharpness to his voice, that didn’t go unnoticed by me.

‘I must warn you señorita, I do not care for lies of any sort. I want the truth only, Por favor.’

I sighed deeply and then kept looking at him as I said:

‘There was a regular customer in madame Cherries store and he-‘ I had to swallowed before I continued, not liking the intensity of the captains eyes. 

‘The man took a liking to you?’ The captain asked. I bit my lip.

‘I usually cleaned before the store would open up or somewhere close to closing time. But there was a gentleman who kept coming on the most inappropriate times. Madame Cherrie and I learned he had a way of stalking young girls-‘ Especially ones without a family. He knew to follow the weaker ones. But I was not going to share that with the captain just yet. 

When the captain did not respond right away, I had to meet his eyes to see what he was thinking about it. I had expected to see doubt in his eyes about my words, or maybe irritation. But not pure anger, his hands formed to fists on his lap, while his eyes never left mine. Was he angry with me?

‘It went on for quite some time and he kept sending me gifts. Luckily, he did not know where I lived, so he never could find me outside of work. But it was scary all the same. I never opened any of the gifts and just left them in the store. Eventually he stopped following me at work, after me and Madame Cherrie told him I wasn’t interested at least a hundred times.’

I noticed the captain was sitting still, very still. It was almost if he was trying to keep himself in check and I wondered what in my story was bothering him so much he got this agitated and angry. The silence was only making the tension rise more so I did what I always did when I felt uncomfortable with someone. I rambled on.

‘Madame Cherrie told me to learn from the experience, and to not waste a good dress. It took me months to understand I could use a good, fitting dress and forget the person who gave it to me. So, after a while I could wear it without thinking about him.’ 

It made me scared when the captain was still not responding to what I told him, especially after he had been so talkative just before, almost interrupting me every sentence. What was going on in that dark, stern mind? 

‘How long have you been on your own, living above that shop, miss Gray?’ I grew cold hearing him finally speak. This man was too smart to be outwitted by me. He would not let me fool him. 

He is not taking the bait…. Shit!

‘For some time,’ I very softly said. I saw his eyes turn even darker as one of his hands went to his chin, moving it over his jaw, before he let it drop to his lap again. 

‘Remember what I said, miss Gray. No lies. No detours either. How long.’ I sighed and looked at my hands in my lap as I spoke.

‘Three years.’ I was shocked when suddenly the captain moved his chair back quite forcefully, standing up, making me feel even smaller. 

‘You have been living on your own since you were nothing more than sixteen, Por el amor de Dios!’ 

I was getting a little scared just now and felt my heartbeat rise up.

Yes, he seems pretty angry with me now… But why? 

I feared him more now he stood and had raised his voice. He shook his head and walked over towards the window, staring at the dark sky and the restless sea. I swallowed and decided to wait a moment. Maybe he would turn around and sit down again. Maybe he was not really angry with me…

But like always I could not handle the tension for long and while he kept standing at the window, not watching me, I started talking about what I knew he wanted to know.

‘My parents died just before I moved in that little shop above Madame Cherrie. I had been roaming the streets for some time before she found me. I had no family to take me in. It was not a choice to leave my home.’ I saw the captain flex his muscles, taking in my words, before he turned, and his eyes landed on mine. Suddenly he seemed a little older, more tired than he had seemed before. Had learning of my life been that much of a burden to him?

‘I have been lucky to find Madame Cherrie and I still am forever grateful she gave me that job, even if I cannot buy dresses or fabrics to make them, she still is paying me more than any other would. She gave me a home. She made me feel welcome.’ I looked away and hoped that he would now let me go and stopped questioning me. I was completely worn out. I never liked to tell people about my past. It hurt thinking about my parents, because I loved and really missed them so much. 

‘I apologize if I startled you, miss Gray. That was not my intention, nor appropriate.’ That did make me look up to meet his gaze. Was he apologizing? 

I nodded once.

‘Thank you. Can I go to my cabin now, sir?’ He walked over towards his chair, but never broke eye contact with me.

‘What happened to your parents, señorita Gray?’ I swallowed and sighed deeply. I already felt the tears burning behind my eyes and I really had no intention to cry in front of this man. But I just couldn’t stop the tears, that already fell from my lashes. I was so tired, and my life was completely upside down. Maybe I deserved this little pity party, if only for a moment.

He was not urging me any further, he just waited. I wiped my tears away but made sure not to look at him. Ashamed of crying in front of him and feeling worn down. I felt like my emotions were not even mine anymore, they just were so intense. My heart hurt. 

‘Our house was set on fire late at night. I slept downstairs. I could get out on time.’ I felt more tears trickle down my cheeks, but I wiped them away quickly. I was not paying attention to anything anymore and froze when I felt a handkerchief gently wipe over my cheeks. The captain sat beside my chair, kneeled, his one hand on the kerchief, the other on the arm of my chair. He was so close I could smell him. Spicy. It was the first thing I noticed about his scent. I hated to admit it made me feel a little more at ease.

‘There’s no shame in tears shed over loved ones, miss Gray. I hope you know that.’ 

I nodded bravely and moved a bit backwards as he once again wiped away fresh tears, this time using his thumb. 

‘You have not had it easy in your past and you are once again in quite the predicament now, I realize. That would be hard on anyone miss Gray.’ I felt his hand on my arm, before I’d even seen him move. He gave me a gentle nudge, before he stroked my arm and stood again, walking over towards the cabinet and taking two glassed from it. 

If I had been confused before, I was completely lost now. Did he just comfort me?

‘Let’s have a little drink, so you will sleep better, hmm?’ He poured a golden liquid in the glassed and returned to me, handing me one of the glassed that I took with a shaky hand.

‘Salud.’ I tried a small sip as the captain walked back to his chair and sat down. I had no clue what the liquid was, but it burned down my throat, a feeling I welcomed as it took the sour taste from my mouth. 

For a moment we sat in silence and it was the first time that I found it not necessary to fill the silence between us with words. I did not know how, but the tension in the air suddenly had become bearable and almost comfortable. 

It was only after I had finished my drink and I looked at him, he broke the tension.

‘I will escort you back to your cabin, miss Gray. Come.’

I was not so sure what to think about the captain and his actions. But he had been right in one thing. The moment my head touched my pillow, I fell into a deep, deep sleep. One I desperately needed. 

§§§§§§§§

I slept so deep, waking up I had to take a few minutes to know where I was again. I heard the sea and the sounds of the sailors on deck, before knocking on my door wakened me even more. I quickly sat up straight, just in time to watch Diego walk into my cabin, once again a little tray in his hands with some bread and water on it.

‘Buenos dias señorita, I hope you slept well?’ He gave me a smile and then placed the tray on the nightstand, lingering a little. I nodded and returned his smile. I studied the young man and realised he was not only my age, and pretty young, but rather good looking as well. Back on land he must have been good with the young girls, his friendly eyes and dark hair adding up to a handsome appearance. 

‘I have, thank you Diego. How are you doing?’ His smile grew even wider.

‘Very well señorita, maybe today I can lead you around deck? Hmm?’ I sat up even straighter. That sounded good.

‘Do you think the captain would allow that?’ I suddenly remembered last night’s events all too clearly and felt my heart sink a little. The captain had seen me at my worst and now knew of my deepest secrets. Would he hold them against me? 

Diego grinned.

‘There is one way to found out. Our Capitán is not a monster who hides young señorita’s like yourself away. And I will be with you until you safely return to your cabin.’ He gave me a wink that made me smile even broader.

‘That sounds really lovely.’ He grinned.

‘Maybe you should eat first, then dress. I will come for you in an hour or so. I have a few tasks to finish and then my shift is over.’ I saw he was almost as excited as I was and wondered what the stroll on deck would be to him. But my thoughts didn’t linger on the subject, I was too eager to get out in the sunlight and watch the ship with my own eyes. 

§§§§§§§

True to his word, Diego came for me not more than an hour later. He seemed eager to show me around and extended his arm for me to take. With a smile I placed my hand on his arm and let him guide me out of my cabin. 

‘It is a good day to be outside señorita, the sea is much more at ease than the days before.’ I liked listening to Diego explain some parts of the ship and the tasks of the crew as we slowly walked around the main deck. The ship was extremely huge, and I wondered how on earth someone could steer it safely into any port. 

‘How did you end up on the Silent Mary, Diego?’ I asked him, my eyes sometimes lingering on some of the crewmembers who looked at me with surprised eyes. 

I saw mischief appear in Diego’s eyes as he curled his lips to answer me, but at the last moment I saw him straighten his face. It was as if he had never smiled before. He came to and sudden halt, making me stop too. I wondered what on earth had gotten into him, until I saw captain Salazar walk up to us, only stopped a few steps away, his eyes burning on Diego, for they found me.

‘Y cuál es el significado de esto, marinero.’ (And what is the meaning of this, sailor?)

I could not help wondering how this man, whose voice sounded so angry and dark, had sounded so gentle to me just last night. Had it been the same man that had tried to comfort me, I wondered. I really wanted to take a step back, unsure of what was said and how high the tension would rise.

I saw Diego look at his captain, before he spoke. I noticed his deep intake of air before he did. Was his captain making him nervous too? 

‘Voy a sacar a la señorita a pasear, capitán. La devolveré a salvo a su cabaña después.’ (I am taking the miss for a walk, captain. I will return her safely to her cabin afterwards.)

If I had thought captain Salazar was angry when he first walked towards us, he was royalty pissed of right now. His eyes seemed to hold a certain fire that made me want to run and hide. But I stood my ground, but after looking into his eyes, I did look away, not sure how much of that heated passion I could take. 

‘Asegúrese de devolverla a salvo. Discutiremos sus acciones más tarde.’ (Make sure to return her safely. We will discuss this later.)

I could not follow their rapid Spanish conversation, but I could feel how tensed Diego had become. I could feel the heated look of the captain on me and had to look up to meet his eyes.

‘Until dinner, señorita Gray.’ He nodded once and then walked off. I wondered what he had gotten so fuelled up about. 

‘Why was he so angry?’ I asked Diego as the captain had left our sight. Diego swallowed hard before he spoke, his tone softer than before.

‘I think he was just worried, señorita, nothing more. He may seem strict and hard on the outside, but he is a very skilled leader.’ I searched Diego’s face for a trace of a lie but found none. Could it be the captain had been worried about me? But why? 

For a few moments more, Diego let me around the ship, while I enjoyed the light breeze and sun on my skin. I almost felt happy again, for a moment forgotten what had happened to me and where I was.

Unfortunately, soon after the little happy time, Diego walked me back to my cabin and said his goodbyes before he had to get back to his chores and I was left to my own devices once more. 

I was almost happy when firm knocking came to my door and I watched the captain himself enter my cabin. He seemed calmer than hours before, his eyes instantly landing on me, this time a little less dark.

‘I take it you enjoyed your time on deck, si?’ I noticed he did sound friendlier than out on deck this afternoon, but there was something different in the tone he used. I just didn’t know what it was. 

‘I did sir, I really loved to feel the sun and the breeze once more.’ He nodded and then walked around the cabin, stopping before the desk where my little book lay open. The drawing of the sea creatures I was making was far from perfect, but it was work in progress. He let his finger glide over a seahorse, before he spoke, his back turned towards me.

‘It is good to breathe in fresh air. You should take a daily round out on the deck. It will do you good, I think.’ 

I felt my heart flutter for a bit. He seemed so angry just hours before and now he was telling me it was alright for me to leave the cabin? I could not wait to tell Diego and hoped he would have time for me somewhere in his schedule.

I watched the captain turn around, leaning against the desk, studying me.

‘I would like that very much, thank you for letting me.’ He nodded.

‘You are welcome señorita. It will give us the opportunity to talk more and learn more about each other. Beneficioso para los dos, espero.’

That- changed the feeling I had about getting outside and be carefree. When I would be with Diego I could relax for a bit, but with the captain… it would be some sort of challenge and stressful. And then to mention the tension that was already growing around us… I was not so sure I liked his offer. Maybe I should revisit the idea completely, now knowing who my chaperone would be. 

‘If it is too much trouble I can just stay in here. I do not want to cause your men or you any inconvenience, sir.’ I saw his lip twitch in the corner of his mouth. Like I had said something that he did not like. Something that bothered him even, maybe.

‘You didn’t enjoy your time on deck today?’ He sounded genuinely interested and I just knew he would not let this topic rest that easily.

‘I did, sir. But I don't want to force myself on you and put you in a difficult position.’ The captain took a step closer and rested his hands behind his back.

‘You wouldn’t. Are you ready to accompany me to our diner?’ He said as he guided me towards the dining room, his smile not faltering. He pulled out the chair for me and gently shove it in. 

I was not sure what I felt more nervous about. Once again, I was sitting across from the stern captain, but this time I knew I would not just see him during dinner every day, but he would accompany me for daylight walks around deck.

But why though? Why didn’t he just let Diego escort me?

English translations:

Quizás – Perhaps

Por el amor de Dios – For heavens sake

Salud – Cheers

Beneficioso para los dos, espero. - Beneficial to us both, I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

I already felt the tension in the air rise to a very uncomfortable level. The captain himself seemed undisturbed and completely at ease, maybe even a little smug with himself. I once again noticed his immaculate appearance. He obviously knew how to carry himself and his uniform only added to him seeming unfairly well put together. 

I, on the other hand, was making myself more and more distressed and nervous. My hands felt so clammy and my head started to hurt. Eating anything from the delicious foods displayed on the table before me seemed impossible as I felt more sick by the minute. I was wondering why he would want to spend more time with me and what more questions he could possibly have for me. Was he trying to find out if I was some sort of criminal still? I looked at my hands before me on the edge of the table, not sure how I would survive this evening.

‘You seem troubled, señorita. Is there something wrong, tal vez?’ His deep voice and thick accent made me quickly look up again. He looked so controlled and strict. He raised his eyebrows a bit, obviously waiting for my answer. I swallowed and fidgeted with my hands.

‘No, sir. Everything is all right. You have been more than generous towards me.’ He was not responding to my words, while I was quite sure they should have been more than enough to answer him. Instead of being satisfied, he cocked his head to the side and kept staring at me.

I could not bring myself to look away either. Those full lips seemed so soft and made him look just a little more approachable with all his other firm and stern features. He had such dark eyes. When he was irritated, they seemed to get even darker. But when he was completely at ease, they seemed some sort of amber. But right now, now he was studying me, they seemed a deep, beautiful brown colour. 

‘What thought is making you frown like that, miss Gray.’ While he gestured to the food, he was not eating himself yet. I was not touching anything either. I was feeling way too nervous. My neck and shoulders hurt from the tension that was building up inside of me. Even if I wanted to feel more at ease and without nerves, I just had no clue how to relax in the same room he was in, with his intensive stares and intimidating presence. 

And when he suddenly stood from his chair, I was not feeling any better. I froze and tensed in my chair, watching him walk closer, until he stood beside my chair, his eyes not once looking away from mine.

‘¿Qué te preocupa tanto, hmm?’ I had no clue what he had just said, but when he kneeled down on one knee, I moved back and sat up as straight as I could in my chair.

I saw he noticed that too and slowly placed his hands on the arms of my chair, effectively locking me on the chair with nowhere to run or hide.

‘Am I the reason for that troubled glance in your eyes, miss Gray?’ I swallowed painfully and closed my eyes for a minute to escape from the intensity of his gaze. But when I opened my eyes again, he was still there, his eyes boring right into mine. 

‘Or are you worried about your fate, perhaps?’ he added, his accent making the words roll of his tong in a very pleasurable manner. I bit my lip and saw his eyes finally released their hold on mine, to watch my nervous chewing on my bottom lip. 

He cocked his head to the side when I remained silent, his eyes finding mine once more, like he was not going to move away until I would say something.

‘Both.’ He seemed surprised when I finally did answer, but he recovered swiftly. He licked his full lips, before he reached out to take one of my hands in his larger one. It was like he had known I would not have answered anything before he had cornered me and invaded my personal space, nothing left to hide under. 

‘That must be a heavy burden, miss Gray. Let's see if we can lighten your fears.’ He lifted my hand with his to press a gentle kiss on my hand. And if that act alone was not confusing enough, he kept looking me in my eyes the entire time. I felt my heart racing and felt utterly relieved as he released my hand and stood. He walked around the room in a slow pace, not yet speaking, but he seemed to think about his next step. 

‘Have you, anywhere in your answers, lied to me, miss Gray?’ I felt my heart sink. Were we back to square one? Was he going to ask me all kinds of questions again because he still didn't believe me? 

I swallowed hard and shifted a bit on my chair, hoping he was not questioning me again.

‘No sir, I haven't lied about anything.’ He stopped walking around and turned to me. It was shocking how quickly his eyes found mine.

‘Then you have nothing to fear from me, miss Gray. I can promise you I will not harm or hurt you.’ I stared at him carefully. Did he mean what he said? He nodded encouragingly.

‘Then there is the matter of your fate. I'm not completely sure what your exact fear is, but I've told you before that we'll be on the sea for some time. But when we dock in a decent harbor, you are free to disembark. Port Royal is not one of our regular stops, but we might even be able to see in what time frame we can get there or close to it.

I kept watching him, wondering why a captain of a ship like this would go to such lengths to rid me of my fears. To help me get home safely. What was in it for him? Why was he so eager to make me feel less scared?

I swallowed and spoke to myself sternly. Until now the captain had been nothing but kind and helpful. He probably couldn't help it that he appeared so firm and strict, he had to be in his role as captain. He was the leader on a warship, hunting pirates.

‘Thank you, Captain, for all the effort you are putting in trying to help me. I do feel a lot better already. ‘He looked at me with suspicion, and for a moment I was afraid that he would see right through me again.

‘Not quite yet, I see. But we have made a start.’

It was then knocking came to the cabin door and Salazar answered stiffly, apparently irritated that he was being disturbed.

An officer walked in and nodded once.

‘Capitán, can I have a quick word, Por favor?’ Captain Salazar watched me for a moment, before he nodded.

‘I’ll be back in a moment, please eat.’ He motioned in the direction of all the food on the table and then left me alone, walking out with the officer. 

For a moment I simply stared at the door the captain and his officer had just walked out from. I had seen on the captains face he was not someone that often let himself be disturbed. He had looked irritated. But if he had accepted to step outside the reason of being disturbed had to be serious, I knew.

I was feeling a little more relieved than before and the food stared to look and smell even better than before. But I decided to wait for the captain to return. I would feel embarrassed when he would enter, and I had finished eating and he would have to eat the cold remains of the once warm food. 

Without knocking, the door was opened firmly, and the captain walked back into the cabin, alone. He closed the door behind him and let his eyes land on me, before he walked towards his chair and sat down.

‘Perdóneme, for leaving you unattended, señorita. Let us eat.’ He placed some food onto his plate and nodded in the direction of the food to try and get me to do the same. 

‘Is everything alright?’ I asked him, seeing his tight jaw. What news had his officer brought him? The captain looked up from his food and instantly his eyes bore down in mine. I regretted asking him about it the moment I saw the fire behind his eyes.

‘Of course, miss Gray. There is nothing for you to be worried about.’ He gave me one more stern look, before he started eating and I, hesitantly, followed his example. I knew this would be a long night and was surprised when the captain seemed less talkative than before and told me it was time to rest, right after we finished eating.

I suspected he was somewhere else with his thoughts, but if he was, he wouldn't let me know. He took me back to my cabin and said goodnight before I was left alone with my thoughts again.

It was crazy to think that at the start of our evening the captain had done everything he could to rid me of my fears, but now he seemed so distant and cold. Was I imagining things? Or was I just expecting too much? I did not know...

I changed my clothes and got into bed, glad I had a whole night ahead of me and didn't have to face the captain for a moment. If he had heard about a serious matter that required his attention, he might even forget to pick me up for the walk on the deck tomorrow. I swallowed. I wasn't sure if I liked that idea or was bothered by it, but I knew I didn't mind taking some distance from his stern and cold looks.

I had heard the stories about El Matador Del Mar and was definitely not disappointed with the real deal. But before, the stories had already scared me. And now I wasn't sure what attitude to give myself. I just knew I would rather be at home. How poor and boring my life was, it was safe and there was no one to judge my life.

I closed my eyes and listened to the water hitting the boat and enjoyed being rocked to sleep by the powerful Silent Mary. 

The next morning, I felt unsure and not like myself. I had been dreaming about my little room and madame Cherrie. I felt a burning in my chest and could not bring myself to think about anything other than being home. Sleeping in my own bed. The view of the harbor from my small window. I actually missed everything, and the feeling took my breath away so painfully, that I couldn't ignore it. I got up from the bed and changed into a dress before walking to the window and looking out.

I saw that the sun had just risen. The waves were calm, and the Mary moved graciously through the water.

I made myself small in the windowsill and closed my eyes. It didn't matter how badly I wanted to be at home or how much I longed for past times. The reality was that I was stuck here and wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. Not even if the captain would do as he said. We were dealing with the tide and the planning of a warship here.

I sighed deeply and rested my head against the wall. I hadn't known until now how much homesickness could hurt.

English translations:

tal vez – maybe

¿Qué te preocupa tanto, hmm? – What is troubling you so, hhm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts!


End file.
